Amnesia (Re-Written)
by Sona Jae
Summary: Shino, Hinata, and Sakura are sent out on a very important 5 day mission. In Attempt to retrieve a very important sample somewhere away from the village, Haruno is announced MIA. A search party is then sent. It was during their battle against Zetsu, that Haruno fell off the cliff with him. Forgetting her memories, She clings on to the Uchiha that found her unconscious at the shore.


**(This SasuSaku Fanfic will take place during the time of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke's absence from the Hidden Leaf Village. Enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite. Let me know what you think. Excuse my grammar and misspelling. Thank you)**

 **Amnesia**

 **Chapter 1**

...

"You guys go on without me. I'll take care of him" spoke Sakura Haruno to her assigned leaf village teammates. Gripping her black glove tight and preparing a fight stance. "Not a chance! His chakra levels are dangerous. Let me-" Shino had been cut off by the pink haired kunoichi "Go! I can handle it. Hinata is going to need your help finding it. When you do, head back towards the village and don't stop for anything!" Haruno, Hyuga, and Aburame were sent on a discrete mission to a foreign village to retrieve a very important plant. The last of its kind. It was expected to be an easy retreat mission but they were met with an interference. White-Zetsu of the Akatsuki. He too was after the same sample. The mission was intended to last only five expected days but has exceeded by two. The specialized team were previously made aware that if exceeding expected return date, backup would be sent.

"I see you are also after the sample as well" He says, after letting out a laugh. "Unfortunately, I can't let you even leave here alive after knowing about the existence of this" A grinning zetsu prepares to go at it with the kunoichi. "I think you should worry more about how you'll end up if you don't back down now" She fires back finally lunging at him using a sharp poison-tipped kunai, but a punch is delivered her way. He hit what he had believed to have been sakura, but it was a shadow clone instead. Haruno appears behind him in attempt to create a slash on his back with her kunai, only before a kick is delivered her way. He attempts a second kick, to which she stops and slams his body hard to the ground. Another white Zetsu runs from behind but she jumps into the distance and aims one poisoned shuriken towards him, drawing a gash at the plant man's cheek. He hisses in annoyance but for the most part dodges the blow and attempts to trip her as her back is turned. "Troublesome" He hisses. She falls down but quickly recovers before meeting his hard leg kick to her head. The kunoichi blocks his next hit using her arm and attempts to deliver a quick blow only to find he has disappeared underground. 'Coward' She comments in her head. "Mmm. I sense you have quite a strong chakra control. I think I'll devour your body after I finish you off and take what belongs to me" He states, as he disappears only to, once again, reappear behind sakura. She senses him, swinging her arm behind her in attempt to connect a blow but he disappears. 'Where did he go!?' Wondered sakura in panic. "Oh no" She heads out to find her teammates.

Aburame Shino used his bugs to locate the plant and to his surprise, there were more than one bush covered with the cure sample. "Over here!" He signals to hinata. They find themselves near a cliff surrounded by the plants they are meant to retrieve. "There appears to be more than what we've been expecting" Says hinata. "Quick. Lets try to fit as many as we can in this bag and help haruno." says shino as they immediately pull as many as they can into the bag. "We've got the sample now. Let's hurry" They were then cut off when zetsu instantly appeared before them and delivered a kick to shino who was flung into the opposite direction "Shino!" Yells hinata before being met with a blow from zetsu as well. Shino sits up wincing at the pain from being hit hard on his waist. "Thank you both for collecting these for me" Says zetsu, holding one of two of the bags in his hands. "Now hand the other bag over" The hyuga girl gets back up and prepares to fight him off using gentle fist, meanwhile shino attacks from behind zetsu. Closing in on him too closely, He merges once again with the ground, causing a collision between the two leaf villagers. "Hinata. Are you okay?" He walks towards her "Im fine. We have to get it back" she says to shino, now wincing as well. Standing before them, zetsu now has both bags. 'He is too strong and only sakura is equipped with the poison-tipped shurikens and kunai for these unforeseen emergency situations' Hyuga and Aburame continuously grew worried as they watched zetsu back away and taunt them. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura intervenes. "Your battle is with me!" The bag is sent flying off the hands of zetsu as she pushes him off the cliff, but not without having her hands slowly sucked into zetsu's chest, consuming her front side and restricting her airways. She falls down the cliff along with him. "OH NO. SAKURA! We have to get her" cried out hinata to shino. They both looked down the steep cliff in attempt to try and spot her. Shino grabbed her but she was reluctant to leave until she knew haruno was okay. "The mission-"

In that moment, a search party can be spotted and heard nearby. "Is anybody there?" A voice yells out. Shizune, and other special tactic squad arrived at the scene. Hinata Uses Byakugan to navigate haruno's whereabouts. No luck. Shino had previously planted a bug on both of his teammates after haruno ordered him to find and collect the plant with hinata. Unfortunately it was killed during her battle with zetsu. "We're over here!" He shouts. The special tactic leader speaks "Aburame, Hyuga. Have you obtained the sample?" Shino and hinata respond with a nod "We ran into some trouble with a member of the Akatsuki but- "Where is haruno" asks shizune."She took down zetsu but not before being dragged down the cliff with him. I planted a bug on her. Its a faint sense.. But she is still breathing"

"Alright. Let's get to her quickly. We've stalled here long enough. Shino, Hinata. Head to the village and report back to Lady Tsunade. We're splitting up to find her. Everyone else, head down." It was natural for them to be concerned for their assigned leader, but it was also crucial for them to make sure nobody else steals the samples. God forbid it falls into the wrong hands. The mission had to be complete at all costs. Luckily, the rescue squad was present. They will take care of the rest. Even so, Hinata still could not help but worry.

Deep down the dark cliff was a river with a misty atmosphere. A limp body was found washed up on the shore. Unconsciousness had long ago taken over sakura during the scary fall. Zetsu had freed himself eventually long before. He wakes first and pulls the poisonous weapon off haruno's pouch, ready to strike at her neck as he turns her over, but is pulled away from her by the sudden grasps of another individual.


End file.
